The present invention relates to a packing tray for a semiconductor package which may be of the tray-type, tube-type, reel tape-type or waffle-type depending upon its shape. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a packing tray for a semiconductor package used to store or deliver all kinds of semiconductor packages or semiconductor chips without damage, and also to the methods of manufacturing the same.
Generally, the semiconductor, which is recently applied in all kinds of electronic goods, can be classified by its exterior shape into DIP(Dual In-Line Package), SOP(Small Outline Package), SIP(Single In-Line Package), SIPH(SIP with heat Sink), ZIP (Zigzag In-Line Package), PLCC(Plastic Leaded Chip Carrier), SOJ (Small Outline J-lead Package), TSOP(Thin Small Outline Package) and QFP(Quad Flat Package).
When the semiconductor packages mentioned above need to be stored or delivered after manufacturing, a packing tray is absolutely required due to their precise, sensitive characteristics.
As a packing tray for semiconductors which are widely used at present, there are, for example patents for materials and manufacturing methods thereof specified in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication J04334362A(Nov. 12, 1992, 9252) and J050785668A(Mar. 30, 1993, 9317), wherein the tray is manufactured using Plastic Injection or Extrusion Die Apparatus after mixing a certain amount of Carbon black to the basic material Nylon 66-type Resin, or using an Extrusion Die Apparatus after mixing together a certain amount of Carbon and combined material with a type of vinyl.
But these kinds of methods have the following problems: First, Nylon, Vinyl materials, and Carbon Black, used for making packing trays, are pollutants and thus disposal in the soil and burning of the same are impossible. Second, the requirement of expensive metal mold can cause a high increase in the costs of manufacturing and sale. Third, when the application of an imitation requires a change in the metal mold, extra cost as well as difficulty in changing can be a problem. Fourth, the packing tray is relatively low in heat-resistance and cold resistance, and does not absorb impact.
In particular, the high recovery cost of materials may prevent an efficient recycling. Also a widely-used tube-type packing tray is made up of transparent Polyvinyl Chlorides, and a method of metal mold injection is generally used as the manufacturing method. Yet PVC(Poly Vinyl Chloride) as the major material can cause a pollution problem in disposal in the soil or burning.
Because such a packing tray for a semiconductor package is required for storing or delivering semiconductor packages, demand for an effective packing tray has been increasing dramatically due to the development of the semiconductor industry.
But since the Rio Environment Conference in June 1993, the environmental issue is expected to have a great impact on the industry. Accordingly, restrictions will be imposed on exporting the widely-used packing trays for semiconductor package made up of Vinyl, Nylon and Carbon Resin materials.